Earth-70709
'Earth-70709 '''is an alternate reality made by Jacky 50A and home to several different superheroes and beings. Some DC comics, Image and other elements are also poured in this reality. Overview Earth-70709 is similar to Earth-616 in matters of geography and other things. Not just that, it's super-powered beings are also similar. However, many super-powered beings in Earth-70709, have different origins than the Earth-616 super-powered beings, or it's heroes and villains. In Earth-70709, some super-powers are gained in different ways than in Earth-616. Not just that, Inhumans also play a part in this reality. Inhumans in this reality, instead going with their "mainstream" nature, they acted like "the Kree of this reality". ''See more about the Inhumans' part in this reality in the History section. Some super-heroes and villains in this reality mostly gain their abilities from multiple "occassions", even some gained a "combined ability". An example of this "combined ability" is that a hero or villain's power is gained through mystical or cosmical ways. Every super-powered beings in this reality are called "Meta-Humans", in a way similar to DC comics' Metahumans. Other than that, Meta-Humans are also categorized as a species in this reality. In this reality, Mutants exist, but their origins are different. Mutants' origin in this reality is similar to Mutants in Earth-616, being result of experimentations. However, this time, the Mutants exist because of Inhuman experimentation. Some Mutants are unknown among the community, but they will really "pop up" through a process called "Terrigenesis". Like in the mainstream universe's Inhumans who gained powers through Terrigenesis, Mutants also gain powers by this way. Before Mutants gain their powers, their physical look is normal among humans. However, through Terrigenesis, they will gain super-powers that sometimes will alter their physical appearence. Note that Mutants are not Meta-Humans by category even if they have super-powers. However, if a Mutant is subjected to Terrigenesis (which means they gain powers) and also exposed to an "accident", such as radiation or any thing that caused extra super powers, is called "Meta-Mutants", although it is usually categorized as the same with Mutants. So for short: The Inhumans in this reality takes the mainstream Kree's position, and Mutants take the Inhumans' place in this reality while Meta-Humans take Superhuman's position. History Arrival of the Inhumans The Inhumans of this reality came to Earth during the stone age of humanity. They are worshipped as gods by the primitive stone age. However, real gods do exist in Earth, or called "Primordials" in this reality. These Primordials are the ones who formed Earth and some other planets, including the Inhumans. However, the Inhumans rebelled from their creators (the Primordials), freeing themselves from control and gains full control of their home. When the Primordials found out that the humans, who are supposed to worship them, worships the kind that once they created but rebelled as gods, they sent an army to destroy the Inhumans on Earth. The battle was fierce and very costly, and finally, the Inhumans left Earth. However, some Inhumans are clever enough to actually hide from the Primordials' army unknowingly. Some humans of Earth still worshipped and believed that Inhumans still exist. The remaining Inhumans that stayed on Earth then experimented upon their "human followers" to ensure that they will have an army to fight back the Primordials. These "followers" are then the ones in this reality we call "Mutants". However, the remaining Inhumans are discovered by the Primordials and they are destroyed. However, the Mutants, still exist until today, and the lucky ones, are smart enough to gain powers through "Terrigenesis" process, which required a special device that resembled a crystal. Ancient Era During the ancient era, the same civilizations from the real world exists. However, some people from these civilizations do change sometimes. An example of it was a man named Kratos, who would then become an abomination called "War Venom" in the modern era. Modern Era In the modern era, the world resumes like our normal world. However, unknown to the modern society, the remnants of the Inhumans still exist, which are the Mutants. the Mutants are unknown to the society and undiscovered by others, who believed that there are no such things as aliens. Until one day, a government sponsored space flight, containing 4 crews, are sent to an alternate "plane" called the "Negative Zone", and suddenly, they are revealed to be Mutants through an accident, which a Terrigenesis process goes in the plane through a crystal like artifact brought by one of it's member, exposing all the members to be mutants, and then coupled with a tragedy in the N-Zone, which bathed them with Cosmic Rays, made the 4 crews super-powered, thus becoming the "first" Mutants to be exposed to the world. And these individuals are first known as the "Fantastic 4" later to the world. An organization called the Superhuman Service Agency is also formed to combat threats that earth's military cannot combat after a battle between Omni-Man and Abomination. And at the opposing side, after the same time, an organization called Thunderbolts is formed to do the opposing thing from the SSA. Heroes and Villains in This Reality Note that some of the super-human based organizations in this reality is different from the mainstream version. Example: the Fantastic Four members are different. Fantastic Four (Earth-70709) *Benjamin Ray Bill (Earth-70709) *Barry Maximoff (Earth-70709) *Mark Grayson (Earth-70709) *Ben Ferris (Earth-70709) Superhuman Service Agency (Earth-70709) *Nolan Kent (Earth-70709) *Anthony Edward Thompson (Earth-70709) *Piotr Rasputin (Earth-70709) *Charles Bruttenholm (Earth-70709) *Albert Thaddeus Simmons (Earth-70709) *Floyd Barton (Earth-70709) Thunderbolts (Earth-70709) *Helmut Kroenen (Earth-70709) *George Lester (Earth-70709) *Kratos Brock (Earth-70709) *Orion (Earth-70709) *Wilson Luthor (Earth-70709) *Dwayne Rumlow Hicks (Earth-70709) *Takeda Yamanoru (Earth-70709) Solo or Other Villains *Abdul Shatalov (Earth-70709) Category:Realities Category:User Creations